The intruder
by monkiimax
Summary: A 15year old druid has been captured by King Arthur. Now Mordred is forced to prove his loyalt to the king by using his magic to help a man who hates magic. Will Merlin help Mordred over come this test or thing will heat between this two sorcerses.
1. Prologe

_Prologue_

_So I wrote this mean while I keep my other stories. It is a slash between Mordred and Merlin so you have been warned. So I will be updating as soon as possible and please your leave your revies and comments about it :D_

* * *

Morgana couldn´t stop crying. Standing on her window she couldn´t walk away from this execution. Merlin was standing next to her with his eyes over Arthur and his father, king Uther.

"This can´t be happening." whispered the witch as she tried to control her sobbing. Merlin just nodded.

The whole city was observing the execution like if it was a show. Plenty of them were screaming at the wizard and some even threw him food and stuff. The man; a young man, was standing in the middle of the platform with his hands tied up and staring directly to Uther as the other one kept his speech about how sorcery was bad and dangerous.

"Do you want to say anything?" asked the king to the man. Everyone stood quiet as they waited for the man´s words.

"I pity you." that was all he said.

Merlin bit his lip as the guard made him kneel and then placed his head in a wood "table" in front of a basket. Uther raised his hand and then he let it fall giving the order to end the man´s life. Merlin was able to close his eyes but Morgana couldn´t so she saw when the man´s head was cut from his body. She turned disgusted and then she stared again to Merlin that had his eyes still closed.

"Merlin, he is going to kill him." Morgana´s eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip was shaking. Merlin finally opened his eyes and tried to think of anything. He wanted to make Morgana stop crying and caring but he knew that the relation between her and the druid boy couldn´t break. Also, he knew that it was the easier way to keep Arthur safe but when he saw little Mordred being pushed to the platform he couldn´t keep himself of being guilty. After all, he had convinced Arthur to look at Morgana´s chambers again after he had talked to the dragon.

The young druid stood in the middle of the platform as he looked around scared. His hands were also tied but there wasn´t as much security around him like with the man. The kid wasn´t crying or begging for mercy like other people but he looked worried. The people of Camelot wasn´t screaming anymore, they were quiet as they murmured between each other. This was the first time one kid was condemned to death. Looking around the audience it looked like if he was searching for someone, for something.

"You have anything to say?" asked Uther as calm as always; ignoring the whispers around him.

"I am so sorry." said the kid with cold voice. For a moment Merlin felt the urge to ask him for what.

The answered appeared quite quickly when the sword of the guard started floating in the air and then landed over the guard´s chest. In that moment everyone started screaming and pushing around as they tried to get away from Mordred. Morgana jumped and ran toward the door worried. Merlin, anticipating Morgana´s move ran toward the door too and locked it before she could leave the room.

"What do you think are you doing?" she screamed annoyed. "I have to help him. The guards will kill him!"

"You interfering or not is not going to change anything! He will be able to escape." Merlin wasn´t able to believe in his own lie.

"He is just a kid!"

"He is a druid! A strong one and…" he left the sentence unfinished as he heard a loud crack and then the noise of metal against the floor. Morgana and he ran toward the window again just to find the entrance door broken in half. Morgana sighed relieved. Merlin bit his lip worried. Now Mordred was free and so was the chance of Mordred killing Arthur soon. Well, maybe not that soon but there was the chance, maybe later, when both of them were older or maybe…maybe the dragon was wrong. After all, destiny is not written in stone…Right?


	2. The deal

**_So this hit me in the middle of the night and I couldn´t help myself but to write it. I hope you like it and leave your reviews :D_**

* * *

Chapter 1 _The intruder_

The sorcerer was walking with some wards as they checked on the woods. The rumor about a wizard doing some enchantments had reached king´s Arthur ears and now Merlin was in charge of finding out if those rumors were true. That morning Merlin left Camelot with Gwaine and other wards in order to search for anyone with mysterious activities. By midday they found that the rumors were true.

Merlin had left the group for just a moment to drink some water from the thin river when he found the intruder. It was a young boy and right now he was giving his back to Merlin. His cape was hiding part of his face but still Merlin could see that he was young. Maybe not older than fifteen and he was extremely thin. Not thin sick but thin. In front of the kid was a bowl on top of a light fire. It smelled like some flowers mixed up with mints. Merlin guessed it was a potion.

Carefully he tried to stand up as quiet as possible but the second he made a step back he stepped over a stick making the younger one turn around surprised. Now Merlin knew who the kid was. Thos blue eyes, so deep and childish, he knew those eyes.

The druid stood up slowly as he stared fiercely at Merlin. Merlin also stood up and kept quiet. Being separated just by a thin river Merlin felt like if he was out o magic. He knew he should attack the boy, or at least call for help, but he stood quiet. In the other hand he couldn´t understand why Mordred was so calm and passive. He didn´t look like if he was trying to run away or fight with him. Around them everything was as calm and immobile, like if the time around them was stuck and they were alone in their own world.

"Mordred." when the name escaped from Merlin´s lips everything was broken. The eco flied through the trees making Mordred´s muscles tense like a scared animal about to fight back. Merlin took a step back too. Mordred´s facial expression had changed and now it had gone from calm to aggressive. He looked older when he was grinning.

"Mordred." repeated Merlin a little bit louder. Mordred took a big breathe and opened his mouth just about to say a spell. Merlin put his hand up and pointed toward Mordred already thinking about a mirror spell. Those preparations weren´t necessary after all; before anyone could make the first shot Gwaine appeared with the rest of the guards.

Gwaine´s horse passed next to Mordred making him fall to the ground. Merlin looked around surprised and relieved at the same time. As always, the knight had appeared just in time. Mordred reached for his little knife and as he tried to think a strategy, Gwaine placed himself next to the boy.

"Don´t you dare to move." warned the older one as he pointed at Mordred with his sword. The younger one looked up and then around. The rest of the gaurs were pointing at him with his weapons and some with arrows. Mordred looked over Merlin and he cursed him in his mind. After that he let the knife slip through his hand. "Good boy."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mordred was laying in the cold floor with his head on top of his arm. He was shaking but he wasn´t cold. He hated to admit it but he was scared. He was terrified of what could happen the next morning. He knew the feeling of almost being executed and he feared he wouldn´t be as lucky as the last time. He took a big breathe and then hid his face in his arm. He let a tear escape from his blue eyes and then he tried to think. He was practically surrounded by guards and almost everyone was aware of his presence in the kingdom. If he slept the guards he could escape from the castle but then the people would see him running down the streets of Camelot and everything would be ruined.

"How are you doing?" asked a sweet voice from out of the cell. Mordred raised his gaze just to find himself in front of Merlin. He was half smiling but pretty far from the door. For a moment Mordred found hilarious the idea of Merlin fearing him. After all, he had been the cause of his capture.

_What do you think? _answered Mordred mentally. He wasn´t used to talking out loud since his last visit to Camelot. Two years without talking to anybody. It had been a long time.

"They didn´t treat you that badly." Merlin walked over the door carefully. Mordred was still on the floor with his arm under his head and his body cuddled in a ball. "And this doesn´t have to end as bad as you think. Things have changed since Uther."

_"Why I should trust you? I haven´t forgotten and less forgiven you."_

"You don´t have much of an option; don´t you think?" Mordred groaned as he realized Merlin was right. "You could make a deal."

Mordred didn´t move a muscle or added anything so Merlin decided to keep going. "If you just accepted Arthur as your king and agreed to use your magic on his favor, maybe…"

"I will not bow!" shouted Mordred to Merlin as he stood up from the floor. His voice sounded funny because of the lack of use but it was still powerful and loud. "I will not break and I will never bow your king! You heard that? Never!"

"Then you just signed your death sentence." Merlin looked down and then started walking out of the cells. He walked slowly, so slow that he could give Mordred enough time to stop him. He could give enough time to Mordred to reconsider his offer. When Merlin approached the exit door he was able to hear a soft whisper.

"I am not like you, Merlin."

Merlin turned around and tried to smile at Mordred. He failed. "It is not as bad as you think. Arthur is different from his father."

"He stills hates magic." finished Mordred serious. "If he ever agrees to forgive my life he would use my magic as a weapon against our people."

"Maybe it is the right thing to do."

"Do you really think we are evil? All of us?" Mordred put his hands on the bars as he looked straight to Merlin´s eyes. The older one tried to look away but they were too hypnotizing. They were so blue and looked so innocent. "Am I evil Merlin?"

Merlin sighed and then took a step back as he messed his hair uncomfortable. Of course Mordred wasn´t evil, still. But his destiny told a different story. Then why he was there? Why he had proposed the idea of an arrangement to save Mordred´s life? Why? Why?

"I know people like him. He is going to hurt others just the way his dad did."

"I already told you he is different."

"And so are you from the rest of us… You are good, you aren´t evil." said Mordred in a mocking way.

"I never said that and all this is way out of line. I came here to tell you, you have a choice."

"Serve an un-magical creature like if I was nothing but a servant?"

"Do you want to keep your head over your shoulders?"

Mordred bit his lip and gave Merlin a killer look. It was amazing, but Merlin was right.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So what I hear is something unusual." pointed out Arthur as he saw the druid kneeling before him.

The kid groaned and rolled his eyes exasperated. From now on he was going to serve that prat. If he had thought things were hard in the woods he was going to have a really interesting time in that castle.

"A druid wants to offer his magic to help the kingdom."

Mordred bit his lip as he tried to hold the urge to scream at him and run away. He had to be strong, he had to keep quiet.

"Why should I trust this proposal, kid?"

Mordred took a big breathe and then finally looked up. "Because my life depends on it."

Arthur smiled pleased.

* * *

_**PS: I am looking for a Beta, if someone wants to volunteer or wants to recomend me someone I will be very grateful!**_


End file.
